The Toaster that almost wasn't
by hilary-babe
Summary: Luk, Sam's twin brother, and Kurt are expecting, the only trouble is, with this being a first time procedure, will the baby make it? Warning: MPreg Kind of short :/ sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Basically this a fanfic based off of an RP I'm in. Luk is Sam's twin brother. So it's like Hevans, really. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Luk wrapped his arms around the shorter brunette in front of him. Things were getting more and more complicated as the process went on. The whole thing was slightly ridiculous if you thought about it, but with the whole 'male' complication, it was hard to try to find the logical outcome.<p>

Kurt was sitting in the doctor's office, pale as ever and holding on to Lukas for dear life. "I don't know what to do, Luk. Please..." He closed his eyes and buried his head into the blonde's chest. "Tell me what to do." Luk could feel Kurt's fingers dig into his back as his grip tightened on his shirt. The way Kurt was so helpless in the matter was just so heartbreaking. Kurt was never scared. Well, that was a lie. Kurt was afraid of bugs, but that was a different kind of scared.

Luk kissed the top of his head and shut his eyes tight. This, this was something that he didn't even know what to think about. "Let's just wait for the doctor to tell us, okay? I'm sure this is gonna be fixable. You will be okay... You both will." And with that, Luk reached in between their bodies and lay a hand on Kurt's stomach. He gave him a warm smile and let his hand rub along his abdomen. "We can only hope that Toronto will be okay."

Kurt smiled and kissed Luk softly, mumbling something about how he got so lucky and how he hoped she had his lips. Giving a low chuckle, Luk kissed him back and glanced down at where his hand rested. The baby was almost ready to come into the world, but the doctors had to proceed carefully. They had been warned that there might be a chance, due to the fact that Kurt was in fact a male, that the delivery may not be successful. Luk didn't know what he'd do if they both lost Toronto. Their little girl, or at least that's what the ultrasound had told them.

Doctor Hudson-Grayson strode in and looked at his clipboard as he approached the couple. "It seems here that Kurt is ready." Confused, Luk rose a brow. "Ready for what?" Mattake, a strange name, they knew, chuckled and set down his clipboard. "For delivery of course. We're going to have to do a C-Section, but I'm sure you two kind of guessed that seeing as you'll be the first male/male couple who have gotten pregnant successfully. Kurt won't feel a thing, but Luk, you probably want to be there with him just in case." He nodded seriously. The end of that sentence hung in the air. /Just in case she doesn't make it/.

Kurt and Luk shared a look and swallowed hard. The blonde held the other man's face in his hands and kissed hims softly. Whispering against his lips, "No matter what happens, we're gonna be okay. I love you", Luk let him go and get ready for his operation. "I love you" Kurt mouthed to his husband as he left the room. This would work out. It had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Part Two. I didn't really wanna wait to put it up. Let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

><p>Luk paced the lobby, waiting anxiously for someone, anyone to come and give him some news. He d been told that he had to wait outside. That since this was the first time something like this had happened, they didn't want to risk anything. Running his fingers through his hair, he grumbled his frustration. Earlier he had begged and pleaded with them to let him be there for Kurt and do his best not to interfere or get in the way of anyone, but they had thrown the contract that both he and Kurt had signed at the beginning of all of this in his face, threatening to have him handcuffed to a rail in the lobby if he pushed it. So, begrudgingly, Luk gave Kurt a kiss, whispering to him that if he needed Luk at anytime, all he had to do was yell and he d run in, come hell or high water.<p>

Kurt was frightened, and he knew that Luk could see it, but, even still, he gave him the best smile that he could muster and nodded. He wasn't about to convince Luk to stay, he didn't want him to get hurt in the process of comforting Kurt. There was no doubt in his mind that his blonde husband would do just about anything he had to to make sure that his family was safe even if it meant jail time. Kurt watched as he walked away and shook his head. Luk was too pretty for jail. No matter how tough he was, he d get eaten alive. Kurt shuddered at the thought and sighed. Glancing down at his belly, he rested a hand on his stomach and with a small smile said, Well Toronto, I guess it s just you and me now. He laid back as his eyes began to droop due to the anesthesia and then panicked slightly realizing that he forgot to tell Lukas that he loved him.

**-a couple of hours later-**

Lukas was pacing himself to insanity. As soon as the doctor stepped out of the room, Luk ran over to him, "How is he? How is Toronto? Are they okay? What happened? Can I see them? Where are they? Why aren't you answering me?" He shouted, almost hysterically to Dr. Hudson-Grayson. The doctor raised a brow and glanced down at where Luk was gripping his shoulders and coughed. Grumbling, Luk let him go and crossed his arms. "You still haven t answered any of my questions." He said through gritted teeth, wondering if the doctor was stalling. He just wanted to see his family. The doctor nodded seriously then slowly began to smile. "Kurt s resting up. Everything went by amazingly well, considering this was the first time this procedure had ever happened. Your little girl and husband are ready to see you whenever your ready". He jerked his head at the room across from them and smiled. Luk felt his heart leap for joy. He started to run for the room but paused, turning back and wrapping his arms around the doctor. "Thank you." He whispered as he let go and ran off.

Luk ran into the room, only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw what was before him. There was Kurt, in his hospital gown, smiling down at the little angel in his arms, glowing. Where the hell was Ava when you needed her? He snapped a mental image, promising to keep it with him forever. Just as well, Luk swallowed back the wave of emotion and relief that had flooded over him, and approached the two most important people in his life. Kurt looked up and gave him the most radiant smile he had ever seen on his face, topping that of their wedding day, which Luk didn't think was even possible. He looked at the tiny baby that was softly coo-ing and reaching for them. Luk kissed Kurt s forehead and, unsure of how to proceed, he reached out his finger to his daughter. Automatically, she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger and he gasped. "She s so beautiful." He whispered in amazement. He shared a look with Kurt and admitted defeat as a few tears fell over the brim of his eyes. Kurt still smiled as he adjusted Toronto and reached up to cup Luk s cheek. "I love you Lukas Babar Evans." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his husband s overly large yet somehow perfect lips. Luk smiled against his lips, more tears falling down his face. "I love you too, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." A soft cry escaped Toronto and they both turned to the little girl who was the perfect combination of the two and smiled, laughing a little. "Two seconds out of your stomach and she s already become our center of attention." Luk sighed happily. Kurt laughed. "Oh C'mon. At conception, she became the center of our world, Luk." Luk laughed along and kissed Kurt again, not denying what he had said. He was unable to form words or express the immense amount of happiness that was coursing through his body. A quick glimpse of the future flashed before his eyes.

_Toronto's first steps_

_Her first day of school_

_Kurt getting her ready for prom_

_Luk glaring at the douchebag who had the nerve to ask her to said prom_

_Her high school graduation_

_Her college graduation_

_Her wedding day_

As if Kurt saw the same thing Luk did, he reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. They would cross that bridge when they got there. Right now, everything was just perfect.


End file.
